¿Y después del duelo?
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: What if..? Después de seis años de la muerte de Naraku, el pozo dejó de funcionar, impidiendo que Inuyasha vuelva a ver a Kagome. Rin acepta que nunca podrá ser amada por Sesshomaru. Tanto el hanyo como la humana recurren al egoísmo y se unen en un intento de olvidar a esas personas, sin pensar que sus actos tienen consecuencias no planeadas. InuyashaXRin
1. Chapter 1

_**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**¿Y DESPUÉS DEL DUELO?**

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

—¿En qué momento perdimos el control de nuestro egoísmo? —La mujer bajo la mirada y las lágrimas salieron sin forzarlas, aún con los ojos abiertos mirando el piso. Toda la fuerza la puso sobre sus piernas para no caer al piso por el dolor tan inmenso que sentía. Tiempo atrás aseguraba que el dolor solo podría ser provocado por cierto youkai, que el vacio era parte de los sentimientos que compartía con él. —Fui estúpida— Pronuncio débilmente.

Con los brazos cruzados, el hanyo la observaba. Compartía el dolor y la culpa de la mujer. Efectivamente, fueron egoístas, por ni siquiera pensar en ellos, por encapricharse obtener algo que seguramente no estaba destinados a ellos. Dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca de ella y con sus brazos atraerla a él. Esta no le agrado el abrazo y con una mano lo empujo. Él la miro confundida. ¿No era lo que ella necesitaba?

—¡Esto lo provocamos nosotros! ¿Cómo puedes abrazarme? ¿Acaso no te sientes mal? — El mitad humano frunció el seño y con brusquedad la tomo de los hombros. Entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía. Ambos hicieron las cosas mal.

—No seas tonta —Le grito. —Ella era como mi hermana, y yo me siento igual o peor que tu, porque… —Inuyasha finalmente lloro al recordarla.

Rin vio que él estaba igual que ella, que ambos compartían el peor momento de sus vidas. Solo se escuchaba el el llanto del hombre y la mujer que estaban dentro de la casa. Ese instante no se trababa de lo que sentían ellos, ni de lo que hicieron. ¿Qué tan malo era buscar un escape al mundo donde fingían ya estar bien? Ellos dos encontraron que podían compartir una vida, que no era la que deseaban, pero les ayudaba a sentirse mejor por un momento. Que si el objeto del capricho no se hubieran aparecido de la nada, dispuesto a permanecer con ellos, justo después de pensar en compartir una vida. Si tan solo, él hubiera llegado unos días después, para no cometer ese error.

Arrepentida, lentamente lo abrazo, con la mayor de la dulzura para enseguida ser respondido por él.

—¿Y después que haremos? — Pregunto cuando ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Rin lo miro directo a los ojos y este, lo pensó un momento.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Se pregunto a sí mismo. —Ya no tienes nada que te ate aquí, y yo no tengo nada que hacer por esta aldea. — Respondió. Ambos se mantenían unidos por combatir la soledad. Pero parecía que la soledad estaba a punto de marcharse, porque las personas que juraban amar, estaban disponibles para ellos.

Era momento de separarse, lo que deseaban hace algunos días.

Limpio sus lágrimas y se separo de él. Le dolió sus últimas palabras. Sus manos aun temblaban y le quería pedir que no se fuera aún. Aunque no era momento para eso, tenían que seguir llorando y rezando por la persona que los unió de alguna manera.

Inuyasha, quiso hablar con ella, explicarle lo sucedido, ¡lo necesitaba!

Finalmente, Rin tomo su mano y le pregunto:

—Me marchare pronto. Esta no es mi casa. ¿Qué harás tú?

—Tampoco es mi casa. Igual que marchare.

Se separarían, porque querían obligar al destino a cumplir su capricho.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos y todas que me acompañan en mi nuevo y raro fic.

Como ya vieron y leyeron, los protagonistas de este fic son Rin e Inuyasha, donde ambos van descubriendo que pueden hacer una vida feliz alejados de Sesshomaru y Rin, las personas más importantes para ellos. Además, es algo que quería hacer y que vengo postergando desde hace tiempo, cinco meses alrededor.

La idea viene de mi fic, Sentimientos de Humanos, que actualmente estoy escribiendo y esta por el capitulo 7. En fin, cuando escribí el prologo del fic, el primer borrador, se me ocurrió: "Rin vive con Kaede. Inuyasha seguramente come ahí. Como conviven mucho pueden ser amigos." Así nació la idea de que ellos dos pueden tenerse mucha confiaza, cosa que iba incluir en Sentimientos, únicamente amigos y después pensé. ¿Y si Rin se enamora de Inuyasha? Y enseguida cree una historia en mi mente, y Sentimientos se convertiría en un fic InuXRin. Pero la historia que tenia pensada en ese momento, no quedaba para ellos dos. Además, de que no podía separar a Inu de Kagome, se me dificulto.

Como dos meses después, el InuXRin seguía en mi mente y busque fics de ellos en español y para mi sorpresa no había. Hay en ingles, pero como no los leí, soy floja para leer en ingles, me quede con las ganas de leer sobre ellos y finalmente escribir un Drabble llamado Consuelo. A partir de ahí, y de la buena respuesta que tuvo, desarrolle todo una historia y solo hace algunas dos semanas, pensé en cada capítulo y me sorprendí que ya tuviera toda una historia en mi mente y que solo faltaba escribirla.

Este prologo es corto, y se ubica en el climax de la historia. Es una adelanto de lo que pasara, el primer capítulo, que subiré en como dentro de una semana, es más largo. La historia se ubica tiempo antes de lo que sucedió en este prologo. Como se fueron acercando y conociendo un poco más.

Sesshomaru, al igual que Kagome, tendrán una importante participación en el fic. Solo que el primero, aparecerá un poco más. Ya verán porque.

Y bueno, ya explique mucho. Solo quiero que quede claro, el prologo es solo un adelanto, la historia comienza en el siguiente capítulo.

Si alguien lee Sentimientos de Humanos, discúlpenme por el retraso. Acabo de hablar con una lectora que me levanto el ánimo para seguir escribiendo y actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Por mi parte, es todo. Disfruten leyendo y espero sus comentarios :D

Y desde ahorita les agradezco que leyeran


	2. CAPITULO I

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

_El pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo._

_Proverbio árabe._

* * *

—Inuyasha-sama— hablo la adolescente de catorce años al hanyo que tenía lado, quienes estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa de la anciana Kaede. Él giro su cabeza para verla.

—¿Qué? — Respondió desganado.

—¿No siente nada especial por este día? — Dijo casi sonrojada y apenada. Inuyasha aún era tan distraído que no lo noto. El día se sentía como cualquier otro, sin sentido.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —

—Bueno, es porque hoy hay una boda. ¡Y me emociona! Mi mejor amigo se casa, él logro encontrar a la mujer ideal para estar toda su vida. Me siento tan emocionada. — Hablo levantándose y parándose frente a Inuyasha. Le mostro una gran sonrisa, para tratar de animar al hanyo, ya que este se mostraba tan indiferente.

Inuyasha nunca parecía feliz. Las pocas veces que se le veía sonreirá era cuando molestaba a Shippo o exterminaba a algún youkai fuerte. Eran diversiones pasajeras y que resultaba un poderoso antídoto temporal para el vacio que sentía.

La mujer vio que no podía transmitir esa emoción hacia Inuyasha. La culpa la invadió al pensar porque no podía hacerlo. Era una boda, la unión de dos personas que se aman, para estar por siempre, para amarse diariamente, para que no existiera otro motivo de separarse que no fuera la muerte. Inuyasha eso no lo hacía feliz, al contrario, podía desdicharlo más. Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y puso su mano derecha en la rodilla del hanyo.

—Discúlpeme. — Dijo sorprendiéndolo, porque no comprendía la disculpa. —Hable de más.

—Solo dijiste lo que querías decir, no entiendo porque te tienes que disculpar. — Ella no dejaba de ver su rostro y observo la tristeza en los ojos del hanyo.

—¿Aún esta triste? — pregunto la inocente. Ella no sabía todo lo que Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron. Desconocía como se conocieron, porque se enamoraron. Los celos de Kagome por culpa de Kikyou y los celos de Inuyasha por culpa de Kouga. Ni siquiera entendía del todo porque solo estaba él aquí y porque ella estaba en otro mundo.

Gracias a la gran convivencia que han tenido por años por estar a lado de Kaede, Rin e Inuyasha se conocieron. Y con esto, ella veía el dolor de la pérdida del amor de Inuyasha, porque ya habían pasado seis años y ella nunca volvió.

—¿Triste de que mocosa? Yo estoy bien. —Dijo un poco enojado por la pregunta. El claramente sabia a lo que ella se refería, y se levanto de la entrada listo para marcharse.

—No lo dejare— Rin alcanzo a tomarlo de la manga antes de que él se fuera. —Cuando comience la boda más tarde, prometo no dejarlo solo.

Cuando él se marcho, fastidiado por la actitud de la mujer, Rin entro a la casa de la anciana y preparo el kimono que usaría ese día mas tarde. Aun era de mañana, Sango y Kaede, junto con más mujeres de la aldea, se estaban encargando de la comida y demás preparativos para la boda. Ella deseaba sinceramente ayudar y lo haría, pero ese día tenía otra cosa en especial.

Esperaba la visita de Sesshoumaru. El youkai le prometió venir ese día en particular, cosa rara para Rin, porque él nunca dice que día la visitaría, solo llega inesperadamente.

Vio otra vez su kimono nuevo, y sonrió dulcemente al recordar que fue un regalo de su señor. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y cerró los ojos para poder verlo. Tan perfecto e inalcanzable, así era él. El youkai era un sueño de esos que no quieres despertar, y Rin no quería despertar. Quería seguir siendo la mujer a la que el protegía para permanecer de alguna forma a su lado.

"Cuando envejezca, cuando vea mi vida esfumarse, ¿me arrepentiré de que nunca decirle lo que siento?"

* * *

Nuevamente, Inuyasha caminaba alrededor del pozo, de donde llegaba Kagome. Después de la quinta vuelta, salto dentro, siempre con la esperanza de cruzarlo. No lo importaba, si lograba cruzarlo y de alguna forma no pudiera volver a su tiempo. Era tanto su desesperación por verla que el sacrificaría todo por ella.

Sin éxito, se dejo caer y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el fondo, a la vez que gruñía enojado. Con cada golpe, descargaba todos sus sentimientos. La maldijo por haberla conocido, por haber llegado a un lugar al que ella no pertenecía, su mundo. Siguió golpeando hasta que se calmo. Se disculpo internamente con la sacerdotisa, y salió del pozo.

Miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie para su alivio. Detestaba ser visto cuando estaba ahí, porque notaban cuanto aún amaba a Kagome.

Se asomo al pozo y lo vio vacio. Alguna vez Kaede le dijo que Kagome ya no podía volver porque ya había cumplido su misión con ese mundo, el de destruir la perla de Shikon. Los planes del pozo no incluían que ella se enamorara de él.

—No me molestaba no estar a lado tuyo, solo espero que ella se haya olvido de mí. — Le susurro al pozo. El se recostó, esperando que su mensaje le llegara, pero la brisa fresca termino por dormirlo.

* * *

La anciana Kaede entro a su casa apurada, buscaba algunas cosas para la boda de la tarde. Se encontró con Rin, muy calmada y con su kimono en manos. La sacerdotisa frunció el seño al verla. Había mucho trabajo, en donde ella tenía que estar ayudando, pero se disculpo con todas antes porque ver a Sesshoumaru era más importante. No menospreciaba la boda de su amigo Kohaku, al contrario, solamente que el amor por el youkai era demasiado.

Kaede se acerco molesta y grito el nombre de la muchacha tan fuerte, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rin se asusto por el tono de voz que utilizo la anciana, entendía el enojo de la mujer, y se apresuro a levantarse. Vio a Kaede y sonrió nerviosa, a esta no pareció agradarle su sonrisa y Rin la desapareció de inmediato.

—¿Aun no llega? — Pregunto. —Entiendo que quieras verlo, pero si no llega antes de la boda, ¿no iras? ¿Estarás aquí todo el día, solo por verlo? —

—Se equivoca, estoy segura que no tarda en llegar. Y si no llega, igual estaré en la boda, porque Kohaku es mi mejor amigo. — La anciana suspiro, Rin anteponía mucho por Sesshoumaru. Tenía miedo que en algún momento, el amor que sentía por él se le saliera de la manos y que comenzara hacer tonterías. El decir que Kohaku era su mejor amigo, no le deba mucha seguridad a la anciana.

Ella nunca la conto su amor por el youkai, solamente que Kaede era muy suspicaz y atenta, se dio cuenta de inmediato por esos sentimientos y rezaba todas las noches porque pronto ella encontrara a otra persona. Sesshoumaru era conocido por el desprecio que le tiene a su medio hermano, que si bien, desde la muerte de Naraku se podía decir que eso ya quedo atrás, Kaede temía un enorme rechazo de Sesshoumaru para Rin por ser humana, porque sus descendientes serian hanyos.

—Si Sesshoumaru te pidiera que te fueras con él en este preciso momento, te irías sin siquiera despedirte. No te culpo, tú siempre quisiste volver con él, pero por favor, por mientras estés aquí, conviviendo con toda la aldea, no antepongas todo por él. — Pidió la anciana, tomando las cosas que necesitaba para enseguida marcharse.

Nunca reclamo por quedarse a vivir con ella, solo que nunca comprendió cuales fueron los motivos de su señor por dejarla precisamente con la sacerdotisa, pues esta no parecía comprender esa necesidad de verlo. Ni siquiera, Inuyasha el hermano menor de este, la entendía.

Ese amor se volvía cada vez más obsesivo, ella misma lo notaba. Lo que comenzó como un amor inocente e infantil, se transformaba por una fuerte pasión, incontrolable a lo hora de cerrar los ojos. Esas emociones la asustaban por ser descocidos. Algunas noches luchaba por ignorarlas, pero otras, se entregaba a ellas, a lo desconocido y a la vez placentero. Tal acción incrementaba el amor y deseo por el youkai, era otra forma de sentirlo cerca.

* * *

Ya era la hora para la boda. Todos se acercaban para la ceremonia que Miroku llevaría a cabo. Toda la aldea ya estaba reunida y lista. Sango se coloco a lado de su hermano y lo abrazo sin soltarlo por algunos largos segundos. Kaede se acerco a ambos y bendijo a Kohaku. Este parecía nervioso, pero no dejaba de lado su sonrisa. El era feliz por el simple hecho de que le pertenecería alguien, como ella le pertenecería a él. Le susurro al oído a su hermana para preguntar por Rin. Esta no supo darle respuesta y ambos la buscaron con la mirada. Kaede se dio cuenta e hizo lo mismo. No veía a Rin y se encamino a su casa para ver si de casualidad estaba ahí. Kohaku la siguió y logro alcanzarla.

Le dijo que estaba bien, que el mismo la buscaría. Kaede le recordó la boda, pero el muchacho insistió en hacerlo. La anciana lo dejo y Kohaku camino directo a la casa de la sacerdotisa. Y precisamente, con su kimono nuevo y el cabello recogido, Rin salía apresurada de la casa y se encontró con un novio cruzado de brazos y una tierna sonrisa.

—Te ves muy bien. — La elogio. Rin corrió hacia él y enseguida comenzó a regañarlo.

—Kohaku, ¿qué haces aquí? Es tardísimo, Misato-chan te debe de estar esperando. —

—Aun falta para eso, pero no quería comenzar la ceremonia sin mi mejor amiga. Sabes, me contaron que Misato se puso un poco triste porque no estuviste en su arreglo hace un momento. Ella te esperaba. — Rin bajo la mirada por el comentario. —Ya no estaré aquí, para acompañarte cuando esperas a Sesshumaru y mucho menos no te podre escuchar cuando quieras hablar de él. —

—Por eso, quiero estar hoy en tu boda, porque posiblemente ya no te vea tan seguido y te voy a extrañar mucho. — Kohaku abrazo a Rin y ella lo acepto. No existía persona a la que más confianza le tuviera que no fuera él.

Tiempo atrás, Kohaku profanaba un tierno amor a la muchacha, pero enseguida se convierto en un fuerte lazo de hermandad. Kohaku nunca le negó que él le gustaba. Pero fueron meses atrás cuando conoció mejor a su amiga Misato y se termino enamorando de ella al grado de pedirle que sea su esposa. La joven tenía quince años, era la edad ideal y sentía un fuerte gusto por él. Aun así, ella no evita tener celos de vez en cuando por Rin. Ella ignoraba que su futuro esposo, era un fuerte pilar para la mujer. Sin él, sin su apoyo y consejos, ella se derrumbaría al no tener a alguien que comprenda sus sentimientos por el youkai.

Kohaku la abrazo porque tenía por ella, de no tenerla igual de cerca para protegerla.

—¿Y llego? — Pregunto el novio. Ella dejo de abrazarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás y bajo su mirada.

—No. Lo estuve esperando, incluso fui un momento al bosque por si por algún motivo el estaba cerca y no se quisiera acerca a la aldea. Debes creer que soy una tonta por estar así de desesperada por verlo, pero algo paso Kohaku, siento que posiblemente pase algo bueno. El nunca me había dicho que vendría un día en especifico, además, la última vez que lo vi, el se despidió de mi acariciando mi mejilla, incluso todo nuestro entorno fue tan diferente, otro ambiente. Soy tonta, porque me estoy ilusionando. Exagerando lo que fue un día perfecto para mí. —

Kohaku su quedo callado, y enseguida le dijo:

—Si eres tonta, pero es porque estas enamorada como yo. Yo soy un tonto que se enamoro y que te puede comprender. Solo que, a diferencia de ti, yo fui correspondido. No digo esto por presumirte, porque entiendo lo que es ilusionarse y exagerar una escena, alguna vez lo hice, por ti. Por eso, te pido que lo olvides, que busques a alguien más, porque siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que hay alguien para ti y que no es él. —

—El me trata bien. —Dijo un poco molesta

—Y el moriría por ti, pero posiblemente sienta otro tipo de amor por ti. Antes de que hagas cualquier otra cosa, de que logres confesarle tu amor, trata de buscar a otro, y compáralo con el amor de Sesshoumaru.

—Yo se que algo diferente va a pasar. El siente algo por mí. En cualquier momento llegara y cuando lo haga, no dudare en decirle que lo amo. —Juro. Kohaku la entendía como nadie, pero recordó el terrible rechazo que le provoco tiempo atrás Rin, cuando apenas cumplía sus catorce años.

Recordaron que la ceremonia ya tenía que comenzar y se apresuraron al lugar donde se efectuaría la ceremonia.

* * *

A mitad de la ceremonia, Inuyasha a lo lejos alcanzo a presenciar como lucían los novios con los trajes típicos de la boda. No envidiaba que ellos se estuvieran casando. Sus padres no llevaron a cabo tal evento y aun así pudo nacer él. Solo era una ceremonia, una muy aburrida. Lo que envidiaba era su felicidad.

Se acerco a donde estaba toda la gente. Se sintió incomodo y le alejo unos metros.

Y llego el momento del beso. Kohaku le dio un tierno beso a su ahora esposa, acción que provoco una gran tristeza al hanyo.

Nunca beso a Kagome. Hubo un momento en que casi lo logra, cuando viajo a su época y se estaba en su casa, solos. No recordaba cómo llegaron a eso, pero le emociono en ese entonces ella estaba completamente dispuesta a respondérselo. Conocían lo que sentían y no por un te amo, sino por las acciones y celos que no dudaban en demostrar.

Dio una media vuelta listo para marcharse, cuando sintió como lo jalaban de la manga. Al ver quién era, se sorprendió. La joven con quien se podía decir que vivía.

—Inuyasha-sama, yo le prometí que no lo iba a dejar solo en este momento. — Le sonrió. Inuyasha se conmovió al verla. Ya no lucia tan niña con ese kimono nuevo, de color rojo con flores blancas, aunque su mirada de inocencia no cambiaba.

Rin jalo a Inuyasha hasta donde estaban todos, a lado de Sango y Kaede, permaneciendo a su lado.

Ya en la noche, mientras todos celebraban, Rin no se apartaba de Inuyasha. Ella hacia algunos comentarios sobre la boda. Lo bien que se veían los dos juntos, lo mucho aprecia a Kohaku y cuanto lamentaba que el ya no estaría con ella como antes. Le confesó a Inuyasha que posiblemente después de que la fiesta termine, necesitaría un nuevo mejor amigo. Ante esto, Inuyasha vio como el rostro de ella se ensombreció, como si por un momento su brillo se opacara. Primera vez que veía eso en ella. Solo conocía su sonrisa y calidez.

El hanyo se levanto de golpe alterando a Rin. Enseguida se calmo y se volvió a sentar, un poco irritado. Inuyasha olfateo el aroma de su medio hermano, algo no grato para él.

—Inuyasha-sama, ¿es él? — Una extraña sensación ocurría en el interior de Rin. Emoción y terror. Su cuerpo le pedía correr muy rápido a los brazos del youkai, pero también le pedían alejarse, porque ella misma se juro ya no guardar ese secreto, pero le aterraba la reacción. Rezaba internamente porque se tratara de alguien más, a pesar de que el rostro de Inuyasha le aseguraba que Sesshoumaru.

—Anda ve al bosque, aquí hay muchos humanos, el no se acercara. Además, muchos de los aldeanos le temen. — Rin asentó con la cabeza y se fue con pasos temblorosos al encuentro con el youkai.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse nerviosa. Arqueo una ceja al analizar el rostro de Rin. No creyó posible que ella sintiera algo fuerte por su medio hermano, pero tampoco descartaba la idea. En su interior deseaba que no fuera así, porque él le tenía cariño y le molestaría el desinterés que seguramente Sesshoumaru le mostraría.

La muchacha camino muy despacio adentrándose más bosque. Aunque había luz por la luna, no dejaba de forzar su vista para buscar a su señor. Nuevamente el ambiente era como la última vez que lo vio. Tan desconocido y excitante. ¿Ella la estaría provocando?

—Rin — Le hablo Sesshoumaru, el corazón de ella se acelero y el tiempo se detuvo.

Sesshoumaru ahora vestía otro kimono, parecía al que usaba antes. También era blanco, pero esta vez con detalles azules. Tenía la misma armadura.

Su rostro, que en rara ocasiones expresaba algo, estaba serio, pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver a Rin. El aroma y la vista le mostraban algo perfecto, a una hermosa mujer. Rin ya no significaba otra cosa para él que no fuera un gran deseo de pertenencia. El luchaba desde hacía un año contra un instinto de poseer a la mujer. Se sentía como un completo idiota que debía retractarse de lo que pensaba de los hanyos, porque al aceptar sus sentimientos por la humana, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que sus descendientes serian hanyos, menos poderosos que él.

Trataba de levantar su mirada, pero le era imposible para Rin. No podía verlo porque ya aceptaba por completo su amor por él, estaba más consciente de que no era cualquier cosa. Además, otra vez esa extraña sensación, tan placentera. Definitivamente era lo que le transmitía el youkai. Con un dedo, Sesshoumaru levanto el mentón de la mujer.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, me alegro verlo. —Pronuncio con dificultad. —¿Y Jaken-sama y Ah-Uh? No los veo. —Sesshoumaru permanecía en silencio. Acaricio el cabello de la mujer, incrementando la necesidad de besarla. Rin permitía ese contacto por la sentimiento tan extraño que desconocía, que no era otro sino que excitación.

Rin cerró los ojos y espero cualquier cosa que le hiciera el youkai. El youkai entendió lo que sucedía y se aparto de ella, no quería perder el control de algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría.

—No por favor. — Dijo la mujer muy casi en susurro. — Sesshoumaru, no se aleje de mí. Dígame que usted esta siento otra cosa, lo mismo que yo siento. Me estoy atando a usted, y sé que no soy digna de un youkai, pero deme la oportunidad. No le exigiré nada…

—Yo te exijo que no te ates a mí. — Dijo para causar dolor a Rin. Toda la mágica atmosfera que se formo se desvanecía al igual que su ilusión.

Sesshoumaru se anteponía ante sus sentimientos, que sin negarlo aceptaba que le avergonzaba. No solo por ser una humana, sino porque repudiaba la idea de dejar de ser lo que el siempre ha sido. De cambiar por la humana. De que su linaje desapareciera.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Rin no dejo que sus lágrimas salieran. No mostro una sonrisa, porque sería completamente falsa. Solo acepto que Sesshoumaru la apreciaba, tal vez la quería como una hermana menor.

El youkai noto que la atmosfera se esfumo y por culpa suya. Además, aunque Rin tratara de ocultar su tristeza, esta se reflejaba en sus ojos. No supo que palabras decirle, si debía irse y no volver y aclarar algo. El no aceptaba lo que quería sentir y no lo haría.

—Olvide lo que dije y yo olvidare lo que me dijo. — Hablo finalmente Rin después de un incomodo silencio que no conocía. Sesshoumaru entendió lo mal que sentía Rin y decidió marcharse sin decir nada.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad del bosque, Rin corría en busca de su amigo que le advirtió que no se ilusionara. Y al verlo rodeado de tantas personas y a lado de su ahora esposa, supo que el ya no estaría ahí con ella. Escogió el peor día para revelar lo que sentía y se oculto detrás de un árbol para no ser vista llorando.

Cuando Inuyasha vio que Rin no volvía a pesar de que el aroma de Sesshoumaru se alejaba, se preocupo. La busco con su olfato y a pocos metros de donde ella estaba escucho su llanto. Se acerco cauteloso y la vio sentada, con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas. No dejaba de llorar, cosa que odiaba Inuyasha. Se hincó quedando frente de ella y acaricio su cabeza. La joven levanto su rostro y comprobó muy confusa que era Inuyasha.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? — Rin movió la cabeza para ambos lados, mientras seguía llorando. —¿Y entonces porque lloras? No tienes motivos para hacerlo.

—Porque fui tonta. Porque Kohaku me dijo que no me ilusionara, que seguramente Sesshoumaru el mismo amor que no siento por él y yo no le creí. Le quería demostrar que estaba equivocado, y la que estaba mal fui yo. — Dijo un poco tartamuda.

Inuyasha se preguntaba que como era posible que alguien se enamorada del frio de su hermano. El no tenía interés en nadie que no fuera el mismo. Muchos pensaban que él cambio desde la llegada de Rin, pero Inuyasha no creía eso. Para él, Rin era solo una pequeña a la que le tenía lastima.

—Por fin conoces a mi hermano. Te diré algo, el siempre ha odiado a los humanos y al parecer no ha cambiado mucho. Es muy orgulloso y no se dejara enamorar por una humana. Y sé que no te gusta escuchar eso, pero es la verdad. Mejor olvídate de él.

—Tú no entiendes, porque solo te pasas peleando con él. El no te ha ayudado como a mí o rescatado de la muerte. Fui la primera persona con la que utilizo Tessaiga y desde entonces solo he visto lo maravilloso que es. El es fuerte pero también amable. No me pida que me olvide de él, porque para hacerlo necesitaría morir y reencarnar en otra persona. — El recuerdo de Kagome se vino al instante con lo último que dijo Rin. Inuyasha se enojo por la pobre inocencia de Rin que no le permitía ver los defectos del youkai.

—Si quieres muérete y has el intento..— A ella le molesto su comentario, pues lo que quería eran unas palabras de ánimo, como las que Kohaku solía darle.

Rin le volteo la cara y limpio sus lágrimas. ¿Para qué llorar si ya sabía que sucedería eso? Una simple humana no estaría al nivel de un youkai como Sesshomaru. Se tranquilizo, y ya no le dirigió la palabra al hanyo y tomo camino nuevamente a la boda, siendo seguida algunos pasos atrás por Inuyasha.

— "¿De verdad le molesto lo que le dije? ¡Bah! Es una tonta, sus problemas no deben importarme y aún así estoy aquí." — Pensó molesto el mitad humano, viéndola de espaldas con el seño fruncido.

Al llegar al lugar de la boda, tanto Rin como Inuyasha actuaban muy indiferentes, pero de cualquier manera, estaban sentados uno a lado del otro. En un par de ocasiones, cuando Rin observaba a Kohaku quedarse solo, se levantaba de su lugar y enseguida, alguien llegaba a platicar con el recién casado, acto que le molestaba, porque ella quería estar con él. Inuyasha entiendo lo que sucedía y después del tercer intento de Rin, él le hablo:

— ¿Quieres quejarte de Sesshomaru? Hazlo, tratare de escucharte. —

— No quiero quejarme… — dijo desganada. Ante esto, y el notar que ella que no lo quería a él para sacar todo lo que sentía, no le dijo nada más.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta esta parte y no se durmieron a mitad del primer capítulo de mi fic. Discúlpenme por el horrible retraso, se supone que después del prologo iba a subir el capitulo, pero sucedieron algunas cosas, como que el final del capi no me convencía, y luego creí que lo mejor sería unir el capi 1 y 2, pero se me hizo algo largo. Además, tuve serios problemas con mi internet chafa ¬_¬_

_En fin, ya esta y sinceramente no se qué piensan. Comencé la historia con una boda, la de Kohaku, eso se me ocurrió hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo y por fin lo hice. Aquí quise mostrar que Rin e Inuyasha no son unos simples conocidos, si no dos personas que se llevan bien, que tienen una amistad y que incluso viven juntos, aunque lo ultimo no se mostro mucho, pero eso se verá más en los siguientes capítulos._

_También les platico que tengo otros proyectos. Como ya notaron, me encantan las parejas cracks, y últimamente me gusta mucho el KaguraXNaraku, así que estoy dibujando un doujinshi sobre ellos, ese será uno de los motivos por el cual me retrase un poco en el futuro, ya tengo algunas páginas dibujadas, pero me faltan arreglarlas. Cuando ya las suba a Devianart les aviso, además también tengo la portada de este fic, pero sin arreglos. Tengo mucho trabajo U_U No esperen obras maestras mías, mis dibujos no me convencen. _

_Gracias por sus lindísimos comentarios, no esperaba cuatro comentarios por un fic InuXRin, incluso me imagina a personas fuera de mi casa listas para quemarme en la hoguera con leña verde, por atreverme a escribir algo sobre ellos_

_RinTsuki: Yo al principio no podía separar a Inu y a Kagome, pero ahora se me facilita mucha, haz el intento y veras buenos resultados_

_rosedrama: ¿Sabes que adoro? Siempre cuento con tu buena vibra. Me alegro que te guste como escribo, aunque a mi todavía no me convence hahaha. Te prometo ya no tardar tanto con Sentimientos, solo que sufro de un bloqueo temporal, pero ya se pasara._

_Yoko-zuki10: Tengo un fic, Sentimientos de Humanos, donde Rin siente un amor platónico por _Inuyasha, pero es un SesshomaruXRin, por si te interesa. Gracias por tu comentario, espero cumplir con tus expectativas.

_Geral93__: Ya está el capi :D_

_Les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo, pero tengo que trabajar en él y en el tercero. Tratara un poco más de Inuyasha, y como soy buena les dejo un párrafo:_

_Inuyasha entendió lo que quería su amigo, que el buscara a otra mujer. Rin solo fue la excusa para que el notara que todos en realidad ya habían cambiado, ya estaban haciendo su vida y que de alguna forma no se quedaron estancados como él. Miroku y Sango estaban casados y tenían sus hijos. Kohaku recién comenzó una familia. Shippo visitaba esporádicamente la aldea, pues tenía el objetivo de entrenar a diaria para volverse un gran youkai. Rin tenía otra vida distinta con Kaede. Pero en cambio el, ni siquiera podía alejarse de la aldea. Tenía que intentar cruzar el pozo aunque cada intento fuera una decepción muy grande._

_Y con esto me despido. Bye bye_


End file.
